


All Was Accounted For...But You.

by StrugglingWriter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, could become a series?, im really sorry, it would be a fine start to a series, this was so shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new gang has caught Tommy Shelby's attention by trying to overrun some of his property. He already has everything planned. What he'll negotiate, what he'll say. But he hasn't planned for you.</p><p> </p><p>I'll either rewrite this or just scrap the whole thing. It's currently 7:14 AM and I haven't slept a wink all night so that's probably the reason for how short and boring it is. I'm sorry again, but I needed to get something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Accounted For...But You.

     (F/N) (L/N). Their name rolled through his mind. The name he had only heard in hushed whispers around Birmingham. They were the prized possession of the newest gang to touch the city.

The gang didn't really do anything that specifically threatened The Peaky Blinders. They mostly just traded in the black market or messed around with real estate from time to time.

Arthur pounded his fist against the door of Thomas' office. Before he could even say he could, Arthur marched in.

"The fuckin' new kids are tryin' to muscle in on our fuckin' property." He yelled, practically shaking with fury.

"New kids." Thomas didn't even look up from the papers he was signing. He saw this coming and knew exactly what he would do about it. Every situation was already calculated in his head.

"That new fuckin' gang that's been runnin' around the city!"

"I'll handle it, Arthur."

Arthur just put his hands on his waist and shot a furious glare at his brother.

"Well, is that it, then? You're gonna handle it?"

Tommy gathered the papers he was signing and stood up and with a nod, he left the room. Leaving Arthur ready to flip the desk in front of him.

-

Tommy sat in The Garrison. It was completely empty, as requested for the meeting with the new gang.

He lightly tapped the chilled bottle of whiskey that sat on a platter next to a couple of glasses. Whiskey was the easiest way to tell someone he didn't really want to fight.

The doors creaked open and there walked in (Y/N), followed by two men in sleek black suits. Their eyes darted around the bar, trying to map out the area until they landed on Tommy.

He lightly smiled as they silently walked over to the table and sat down.

"You called." They said. Their voice washed over Tommy. His stomach did a flop and he almost brought a hand to his torso because of the feeling.

"I've been told you're trying to take over the restaurant on Abbots way." He spoke slowly while taking the glasses off the tray and pouring the whiskey.

"I was not aware that was your property." He slid the glass their way and they caught it before taking a sip.

"You were perfectly aware." He tried to sound a little more angry than he was, just to get his point across. (Y/N) didn't even flinch at the change of tone, they just took another sip, totally unfazed. "I think you just wanted to catch our attention."

"Have I?"

"You have and I'd be open to negotiate you becoming an ally to The Peaky Blinders."

The corners of their mouth tugged into a small smile. They moved in their seat and sat up a little straighter.

"Then let's negotiate."

-

After about half an hour they'd come to an agreement and Thomas was walking them to the door. Tommy stretched out his hand. They took it and smiled.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

He almost let out a loud sigh at the voice he'd become to fond of over such a short amount of time. He smiled in return as they released his hand and left.

Tommy fell onto one of the chairs and rubbed his face. He had planned on the gang, he had planned on the deal, but he hadn't planned on them.

 


End file.
